nextgen64fandomcom_de-20200213-history
SM64PG: Das Geheimnis der 8-Bit Welt
"Das Geheimnis der 8-Bit Welt", ist die vierte Episode von Super Mario 64: Past Generations. Handlung Bowser und Wart befinden sich gerade in einer Besprächung, als diese von einem Boomerrangbro unterbrochen werden, da dieser mitzuteilen hat, dass sich ein Fremder im äußeren Verteidigungsring befindet. Nachdem auch noch erwähnt wird, dass der Koopa-Troopa Spähertrupp, welcher diesen eigentlich fangen sollte, besiegt wurde, schickt Bowser die Koopalinge los, welche sich der Sache annehmen sollen. Es dauert auch nicht lang, das sich herausstellt, dass es sich bei dem Fremden um keinen anderen als Vava handelt. Zur selben Zeit ungefähr in der "normalen Dimension", spielen Wario und Waluigi Karten, was TitanKämpfer stört, da die Prinzessin noch immer verschollen ist. Leicht genervt, zieht er sich in ein Zimmer zurück und will sich erstmal ausruhen, wird dann aber von Jango angesprochen und erfährt, dass Vava nicht für immer gefangen ist, woraufhin er alle zusammentrommelt um ihnen diese Botschaft zu verkünden. Wieder in der 8-Bit Welt, trifft Vava auf die Koopalinge, inklusive Bumm Bumm, welche von Roy Koopa angeführt werden. Da Vava für einen Feind gehalten wird, kommt es zu einem Kampf, zwischen beiden Fronten. Da die Koopalinge Vava allerdings unterschätzen, schicken sie Bumm Bumm vor, welcher innerhalb weniger Sekunden getötet wird. Roy erwähnt, dass sie die Spezialwaffe benötigen werden, woraufhin Iggy Koopa erwähnt, dass Roy damit am besten umgehen kann, weshalb er sie holen sollte. Die restlichen Koopalinge treten danach gemeinsam Vava an, verlieren aber nach und nach und werden dabei alle nacheinander getötet. Als Roy mit der Waffe, einen speziellen Panzer mit der Bezeichnung "Koopling MK-T70", zurückkehrt, sind seine Geschwister bereits tot und so unbesiegbar er sich mit dem Panzer auch fühlt, wird er ebenso vernichtet, wodurch Vava ungehindert zu Bowser kann. Er fragt Bowser nach einem Ausweg aus der Welt, bekommt aber erst keine Antwort, sondern wird attackiert, wobei Vava den Angriff einfach abwehrt. Er fragt nochmals und bekommt die Antwort, für den Aufenthalt der Warpzone in Welt 64 (die normale Welt). Er wirft Bowser gegen die Wand zur Warpzone und bricht diese damit auf und verschwindet in der Röhre... Charaktere Die Charaktere sind aufgelistet nach ihrem Auftritt *Boomerrangbruder *Bowser *Wart *Vava *Wario *Waluigi *TitanKämpfer *Jango *GeisterTempelFreak *Ragnar *Roy Koopa *Bumm Bumm *Larry Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig Koopa *Morton Koopa *Wendy Koopa Kämpfe *Vava vs. Bumm Bumm *Vava vs. die Koopalinge Musikstücke *'Recap:' Eternal - Evanescence - Origin *'Opening:' F-Zero GX - Captain Falcon Theme *'Title Card:' Bruce Faulconer - Opening *''Chrono Trigger - Undersea Palace (VRC6 8-bit)'' *''Terminator 2 - Trust Me'' (8-Bit Demake by CrazyDJ) *''Undertale - Hotel'' *''Death Note - L no Shisou'' *''Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu - Shingata Heiki'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3 - World Map 8'' *''Undertale - Your Best Nightmare'' *''Undertale - You Idiot'' *''Coatlesscarl - Birth Of A God'' (Final Fantasy VII Demake) *''CrazyDJ - Koopling MK-T70 Tank'' (Original) *''Undertale - Power of NEO'' (8-Bit Demake by CrazyDJ) *''Shovel Knight - The Inner Struggle (Tower)'' *''Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil Afterwards'' Anspielungen und Referenzen *JoJo's Bizzare Adventure: TK verwendet Jotaros Catchphrase "Yare Yare Daze", als Wario und Waluigi Karten spielen. *Super Mario Bros.: Die Warpzone wird als Geheimnis der 8-Bit Welt betitelt. Die Warpzones waren im Spiel selbst dafür zuständig von Welt zu Welt zu springen. *Youtube: Wendy droht Vava, dass er nach dem Kampf Schönheitstips der Beauty Youtuberin BibisBeautyPalace benötigen wird *Terminator 2: Vava sagt zu Bumm Bumm, bevor dieser stirbt "Hasta la vista, Koopalein!", eine Anspielung an den Satz "Hasta la vista, baby." *South Park: Als Bumm Bumm gestorben ist, ruft Roy "ER HAT BUMM BUMM GETÖTET", woraufhin Ludwig ergänzt "DIESE MINDERWERTIGE MADE". Das ganze erinnert an den Spruch "IHR HABT KENNY GETÖTET" - "IHR SCHWEINE!". Das ganze war keine bewusste Referenz des Autors, wurde aber vom Zuschauer DaveMania01 als solche erkannt. Daher ist die Referenz hier dennoch gelistet. *Undertale: Der Koopling MK-T70 Panzer wird als das Mittel zum Stoppen des Feindes betitelt, ist letztendlich aber nach nur einen Treffer zerstört. Das selbe ist in Undertale im Kampf gegen Mettaton NEO passiert. Es spielt sogar das selbe Theme. Trivia *Die Folge sollte ursprünglich vor der Preview Szene noch etwas enthalten, fängt nun aber nachdem Folgen Titel direkt dort an. *Mit einer Laufzeit von 12:54, ist Folge 4 die bisher längste Folge *Mit der Ausnahme von TitanKämpfer kommt in der ganzen Folge keine einzige gute Hauptfigur vor. *Es ist die erste Folge, in welcher selbsterstellte Musik vorkommt. **Die selbsterstellten Tracks wurden für die Folge mit Famitracker erstellt. **Ebenso wurden einige Soundeffekte selbsterstellt, so etwa einige Schwunggeräusche oder der Sound des Panzers *In diesen Machinima ist Subcon (aus Super Mario Bros. 2) offenbar keine Traumwelt, sondern Teil der 'realen' Welt. **Auch Dr.Wily wird später erwähnt, was es fragwürdig macht, ob die Mega Man Welt ebenso in der Achten Dimension liegt. *Statt Undertale - Hotel sollte ursprünglich JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders - Calm Sightseeing laufen, wurde allerdings dann doch nicht genommen, da der JoJo Soundtrack Warner Bros. Jp. gehört und diese teilweise sogar Strikes für Musik austeilen. *Während das brechen der vierten Wand sonst immer ein TK Ding ist, ist Ragnar der jenige, welcher in dieser Episode die vierte Wand bricht, wofür er sogar von ersteren ermahnt wird. *Bumm Bumm ist mit den Koopalingen unterwegs, obwohl dieser offiziell nicht dazu zählt. *Die 8-Bit Welt wird als "Achte Dimension" bezeichnet und die reale als "Welt 64". Das ganze könnten Anspielungen an die Bitzahl der jeweiligen Konsolen sein, da das NES, bzw. das Famicom eine 8-Bit und das N64 eine 64-Bit Konsole waren. *Es ist ungewiss ob Bowser am Ende gestorben oder nur bewusstlos ist. Da Vava allerdings alle Koopalinge, inklusive Bumm Bumm getötet hat, besteht die Möglichkeit das er auch bei Bowser für einen fatelen Aufprall gesorgt hat. *Während des "Fortsetzung Folgt"-Screens taucht kurz die Nachricht "Hoffentlich nicht 2020" auf, eine Anspielung an Folge 2, in welcher auftauchte "Hoffentlich noch 2014", als auch die Tatsache, dass die Folge 3 Jahre auf sich warten lassen hat. Referenzen Kategorie:Episode